


26 - The Harry Potter Edition

by Silver_Ardor_Dragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Ardor_Dragon/pseuds/Silver_Ardor_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Use each letter of the alphabet write one line about people, places or things in any fandom. I got the idea from T'Key'la over on ff.net, who used this idea for a Star Trek story/series. I hope she doesn’t mind me using it too. The pairings and summary change from chapter to chapter, unless otherwise noted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [26](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29316) by T'Key'la. 



**26 – Harry Potter**

**Prompt:  
** Use each letter of the alphabet write one line about people, places or things in any fandom. I got the idea from T'Key'la, who used this idea for a Star Trek story/series. I hope she doesn’t mind me using it too.

 **Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Harry Potter or anything from the world created by J.K. Rowling, I’m just playing with her toys.

 **Reviews:**  
Please let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome; flames however will be used to warm my toes after playing in the snow.

 **Warnings:**  
Some pairings/couples will be slash.

 **Updates:**  
I don’t know how often I will update this. I will try not to make you all wait too long.  
Also this ‘chapter’ will be updated with every new chapter posted, with new chapter titles and any new warnings.

 **Notes:**  
Each chapter title will be the subject for that chapter.  
I am only planning on 26 chapters, but I may decide to do more.  
Feel free to make requests. I will try to write them.  
There are no set couples, if there are any in a chapter they be listed at the start of that chapter.

**Chapter List:**   
(Will be updated with each new chapter.)

**Chapter 1:** Fred & George Weasley  
 **Chapter 2:** Potions & Ingredients  
 **Chapter 3:** Spells & Effects  
 **Chapter 4:** Harry Potter  
 **Chapter 5:** Ron Weasley   
**Chapter 6:** ~  
 **Chapter 7:**  
 **Chapter 8:**  
 **Chapter 9:**  
 **Chapter 10:**  
 **Chapter 11:**  
 **Chapter 12:**  
 **Chapter 13:**  
 **Chapter 14:**  
 **Chapter 15:**  
 **Chapter 16:**  
 **Chapter 17:**  
 **Chapter 18:**  
 **Chapter 19:**  
 **Chapter 20:**  
 **Chapter 21:**  
 **Chapter 22:**  
 **Chapter 23:**  
 **Chapter 24:**  
 **Chapter 25:**  
 **Chapter 26:**


	2. Fred & George Weasley

All most people see when they look at George and Fred is one person in two bodies, causing a pain in their hearts that they hide from the world.

Butter was _not_ what Fred expected to find in his shoe first thing in the morning on April 1st.

Confusion reigns around Fred and George.

Dawn was something that Fred enjoyed watching every morning that he could, even if George did grumble about it if he got woken up that early.

Entertaining each other started before they even started walking, so it came as no surprise when Fred and George made a career out of entertaining themselves and other people.

Fred hated anything except butter on his morning toast.

George would only eat toast if it had a thick layer of orange marmalade.

Harry had started working with the twins, helping them develop new products before _they_ left Hogwarts, so they were not surprised when Harry came to the shop just a few weeks after the final battle asking if they would like some help around the shop.

Intelligence is a trait that Both Fred and George try to keep hidden; it is so much fun watching everyone around them underestimating them.

Just because they were identical _did not_ mean that they were exactly alike, or that there were not simple ways to tell them apart.

Kites were Fred’s favorite toy when he was little; George however was the only one who could get them up into the air.

Love potions were a very popular item, however after what happened to their little brother, George and Fred refused to sell them. (1)

Midnight on New Year’s Eve was a rather depressing moment for both Fred and George, the man they both loved had no idea that they had long ago given him their hearts; they could only hope that one day that would change.

Nightseer is a book that George will never get tired of reading, no matter how many times he has to repair or replace his copy. (2)

Order was not something most people would expect in their flat over the shop, but together Fred and George made sure that their home was always kept in order just for the simple peace it offer them.

Popular bands like The Weird Sisters were not people they ever expected to buy from their shop, let alone come to the shop in person.

Quiet was something that George and Fred both craved after growing up with so many brothers and their little sister.

Rome was not the safest place for a wizard to visit, but it remained the number one place that George wanted to visit.

Star Trek was something of a guilty pleasure for the twins, but while George preferred The Next Generation, Fred _loved_ Voyager. (3)

Transylvania, contrary to popular theory, was not full of vampires much to Fred’s disappointment when he visited.

Umbrellas were not something anyone should buy at Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, unless they wanted to get soaked every time they stood under it, something their mother found out the wet way.

Variety was a very good thing in George’s mind, and owning a shop in Diagon Ally let him see and meet a variety of new people every day.

Wiping down the walls of their workshop for the umpteenth time Fred grumbled about cleaning spell resistant potions, and George decided to look into stronger cleaning spells even if he had to create one.

Xeroxing was not as good as the Gemini spell, and they would tell Hermione that if she _ever_ tried to tell them it was.

You are exactly the kind of person they love to have visit their shop.

Zebra print boxers, Fred giggled as he wrapped Georges Christmas gift, and he couldn’t wait to see the look on his face when he saw them. (4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) I know that they were selling love potions just before the start Harry, Ron & Hermione’s sixth year, but it was that Christmas that Ron ate the potion filled chocolates meant for Harry and then drank the poison laced wine meant for Dumbledore.  
> (2) Nightseer is a real book by Author Laurell K. Hamilton. It’s also my absolute favorite book.  
> (3 & 4) These are an homage (reference) to T’Key’la.


	3. Potions & Ingredients

Amortentia is the most frightening potion Ron has ever heard of.

Blood-Replenishing Potion is a potion that Harry has become quite adept at making ever since he started working with Fred and George, much to Snapes surprise.

Calming Draught was something that Madam Pomfrey often ran out of at the beginning and end of each year, what with all the first years away from home for the first time, and the fifth and seventh years taking their OWLS and NEWTS.

Draught of Living Death was often used when Medi-Wizards needed to keep their patient asleep for a longer than normal time to properly heal.

Everlasting Elixirs are both useful and annoying as for as Severus Snape is concerned, they are far too sensitive to everything around the cauldron as they are being brewed.

Fire Protection Potions are something every person working on any dragon preserve in the world knows how to make perfectly, and without looking at the recipe after the first few weeks on the job.

Ginger, who would have thought that this quite tasty root would not only make the Wolfsbane Potion taste better, therefore easier for werewolves to drink each month, but also work better, taking away much of the pain of the transformation.

Hair-Raising Potions are the most irritating potion many long haired people could name; after all, who wants to dust the ceiling with their hair!

Instant Darkness Powder was not something that Hermione would have ever thought would be useful in a potions lab, but she’s found that it’s the only way to safely add the last two ingredients without it exploding.

Jarvey tongues are a very hard to find, key component for the only known cure to Tarets Syndrome, something that could fatally mess up complex spells. (1)

Kelpie blood is a key ingredient in the little known potion to transform a person into their Animagus form the first time, making it easier to make the transformation on their own later.

Leeches, when live, were a pain to work with, they loved to latch onto to your fingers when you tried to pick them up to add to your potion.

Murtlap Essence, made with the tentacles, may be used to sooth and heal minor wounds; Murtlap Essence made from the skins from the main body however makes a great base for hair coloring potions.

Newt Tongues combined with phoenix saliva and then added to Hiccupping Solution makes the drinker emit multicolored bubbles instead of stopping the hiccups.

Oblivious Unction was an interesting potion, it was mainly used to heal the mind after Legilamentic attack; oddly enough it was also a potion that the Department of Mysteries used liters of it every month.

Puffer Fish Eyes, in Neville’s opinion, were in the top five saddest things in potion making, only in the top ten for most disgusting.

‘Quills of a porcupine, silk of a black widow, scales from the RIGHT head of a Runespoor, leaves from a Whomping Willow, and pomegranate juice...’ now Luna’s only problem was finding a Runespoor and figuring out just what pomegranates are and how to get the juice from them.

Runespoor Eggs were not something that Harry had expected to have an abundance of when he rescued two young Runespoors; thank Merlin that Severus Snape had an apothecary with a permit to sell the eggs for potions, and Luna had her pet shop with a permit to sell Runespoors as pets.

Sleeping potions were, unsurprisingly, very dangerous potions; if the person taking them was not very careful to take them properly they could cause comas and even death.

Tebo hair was the final ingredient Draco needed to complete the invisibility potion he’d been working on for the last six months; the only problem, Tebo were extraordinarily difficult to catch let alone pluck hairs from.

Unicorn Saliva is a little know potions ingredient, mainly used in potions to heal the vocal cords and other auditory ailment.

Veritaserum may be the most powerful truth potion around but it has two major flaws; one being that it only makes the drinker tell the truth as they know it, the other being that major amounts of sugar in the drinkers system renders it useless.

Wartcap Powder, oddly enough, totally ruins any kind of skin strengthening potion, even though the powder alone causes the skin of anyone who touches it to form a thick hard crust.

Xeno studies were a subject that many potion masters had found to be most helpful in their work, something that Hermione found very funny when Harry told her and Ron that he was going to try to gain his Mastery in potions. (2)

Yeti Fur was a key ingredient in potions to protect a person from major cold, however it is highly dangerous to hunt (killing is illegal) Yeti, and only those who have been properly trained are allowed to hunt them.

Zebra Tail-Hairs, despite being from a ‘muggle’ animal, can be added to any hair coloring potion to give the user zebra striped hair in shades of whatever color the potion is for.  (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) I found the Jarvey in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. It is a real book, but it’s out of print so you can only find it second hand or you can search for a PDF copy of it on line.   
>  (2) Xeno - foreign, strange, different   
> (3) Another homage to T’Key’la, also I could not think of anything else to use as a potion ingredient.


	4. Spells & Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couples in this chapter:   
> Ron & Hermione   
> Fred, Harry & George   
> Draco & Ginny   
> Molly & Arthur

Age Lines had proven to be quite useful in Harry’s new shop to keep those under 17 out of areas they were not allowed, which let him open the main parts of his ‘general’ shop to everyone.

Bubbles from Harry, Fred or George’s wands, in a rainbow of colors, were the only thing that could calm little Teddy every full moon; they may not understand why but they were forever grateful that they had this trick up their sleeves, and would happily cast the bubbles all night, every full moon for the rest of their lives if their little Teddy-Bear needed them too.

Colour Changing necklaces’ were the newest item on the shelves of Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, just put it on yourself or your friend and your hair and eyes change color every hour for twenty-four hours after the necklace is first put on, longer if the necklace is not taken off.

Diffindo was not a spell Draco expected to hear just after his beautiful Ginny gave birth to their precious baby girl; turning to look he saw that the midwife had simply cut the birth cord.

“Episkey!” Harry sighed; he never thought when he took a magical first-aid class that he’d need what he learned in it in his own home nearly every night, then again when he took that class he had not been bonded to Fred and George.

Fidelius Charms, Harry read, can not only be used to hide a person, place, or thing, but also can be cast on a person to learn if they are faithful or not; something that was often done in the medieval era and again in the renaissance era to learn if a spouse had been unfaithful to the marriage bed, something he knew he’d never need with George and Fred.

“Geminio Curse,” George said as he watched Harry looking around the living room that was now beginning to overflow with blue and pink teddy bears and were hiding Fred from view.

‘Hair-thickening Charm’ thought Molly, giggling as she watched her poor Arthur try to cut the think shiny mass of hair that now hung to his knees and was still growing longer; only Fred and George would think of pulling a prank like this on their father.

Incarcerous, Ron found, could be a very fun spell, especially when Hermione used it to tie him to the bed and proceeded to...

Jigsaw charms were a little known, but very fun spell that would turn any picture, moving or not, into a jigsaw puzzle for up to forty-eight hours, or until it was put together properly; Remus loved using it on moving pictures because of how much more challenging it was to put back together.

Knitting charms were in no way something most people would expect Fred or George to know let alone enjoy using.

Levicorpus, when cast on Draco by Ginny, was a spell that always told him that she was either very angry with him, or very disappointed in him; the only trouble was he didn’t know which it was until she either started yelling at him or left the room with him still hanging several feet from the ground.

“Mobiliarbus” was heard all around the new orchard just past the backyard of the Burrow, as everyone in the family moved the trees around to make it look more like the trees had just sprouted were they wanted to, instead of looking like the orderly muggle style orchard it had once looked like. (1)

“Nox” and giggles were heard coming from eleven year old Hugo’s room as Hermione and Ron walked by headed for their own room, glad that they were staying at Hogwarts this year instead of going anywhere, after all Hermione still had to adjust to her new role as the Headmistress of Hogwarts.

Obliviate is a spell Harry often wishes he could cast on himself after walking into rooms only to find Ron and Hermione in ‘compromising’ positions.

Permanent Sticking Charms were the only thing that kept all the picture on the walls of the Burrow when all the grandchildren were there running around, not that Molly or Arthur minded.

Quietus, Ron found, was a perfect spell to cast on his son’s bedroom walls so that loud noises outside the room didn’t wake him.

Repairing his ninth statuette of the day Harry sighed, he would be so glad when school started again and there were almost never any young, ungainly teen in his shop for awhile.

Specialis Revelio was a spell heard all day around Fred and George Weasley every year on April first, and even though they often pretended to be hurt by this, they thought it was funny, especially when they had not pranked anyone’s food or drink. (2)

Thief's Downfall, known to most people as a ‘waterfall’ in Gringotts Bank, is also a potion used on objects to mark a thief to be identified later, and also a ward used mostly around shops to stop thieves from leaving without paying.

Unbreakable Charms really were worth the time to cast on everything he could with two toddlers in the house.

Vanishing Spells were very handy things as long as you paid attention to where you were and what exactly you were vanishing, you really didn’t want to vanish your lovers cloths when you were in an ally in Hogsmead instead of your bedroom, something Charlie Weasley would never forget again.

Waddiwasi never failed to make Harry laugh when he caught Peeves stuffing chewing gum in locks around Hogwarts.

X, as they say, marks the spot, but Harry never expected to find a book of spells created by the Marauders when he investigated the X he found on the Marauders Map.

Yellow rats were running all over Hogwarts, it seemed that Ron had gotten that silly incantation from their first train ride to work.

Zebra-Striped Hair was the most interesting, and longest lasting, side effect of being hit, simultaneously, by the Jelly-Legs jinx, a colour changing charm and a hair strengthening charm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not very happy with Age Lines, but I think that has more to do with wanting to write more than one line for it. LOL!   
> (1) Moves targeted tree.   
> (2) I used a bit of ‘artistic license’ on what this spell does. Instead of just being used to identify the ingredients of the target potion or the enchantments on a target object, I added checking food and drinks for potions and such.


	5. Harry Potter

After the war was over Harry actually had time to get to know himself, quickly realizing that many of the things he’d thought he knew about himself were wrong; the biggest of which being that he was not attracted to women and that he **_HATED_** fighting.

Before he could tell Ginny about his realizations she told him that she had fallen in love with Hufflepuff Ernie McMillan; happily Harry wished her all the happiness in the world.

Curling up with a big mug of hot chocolate and a good book quickly became Harrys favorite thing to do on rainy days.

Days Harry spent in training to be a healer; nights he spent writing children’s books.

Easter was not a holiday celebrated in the wizarding world, but Harry had fun teaching all his friends about the traditional egg hunt.

Fur-balls were an unexpected draw back to Harry’s animagus form.

Glory and fame were not things that Harry wanted, so he was very careful to never let anyone but his two lovers know he wrote the most popular children’s books.

Having a tail was an odd experience for Harry; but at least it was only in his animagus form.

In the Potter family vault, when Harry finally got the courage to go into it, he found journals that both his parents had written starting in their first year at Hogwarts.

Jotting notes as he watched people walking by the little café was something that Harry loved to do; he got so many ideas for stories to write.

Knitting was not something that Harry had any talent for, no matter how many times Mrs. Weasley tried to teach him; crocheting, on the other hand, was as easy for him as flying.

Like any young male Harry spent a good deal of time thinking about getting laid, but more than that he had always wanted to find someone who wanted to be with ‘Harry’ not ‘Harry Potter The Boy Who Lived’; he wanted love and companionship, and he found it in two very special men.

Molly Weasley was the best cook Harry had ever met, and he was thrilled when she decided to teach him how to cook  proper meals, not the to huge and overly fattening foods he learned to cook when he lived at the Dursleys.

New product launch days at Weasleys Wizard Wheezes was Harrys favorite times in the shop; he loved watching the faces of everyone who came in to check out the new stuff, from looks of awe to looks of shock or (sometimes) disgust.

Only the professional Quidditch teams, and his lovers, knew that Harry was the healer at all the games.

People seemed to only see what they wanted to see, something that Harry proved yet again when he got his eye sight fixed and no longer needed his glasses; it took several months before most people recognized him without the glasses.

Quietly he slipped back into bed between his redheaded lovers grinning to himself; he couldn’t wait for morning to come, to see the looks on his loves faces when they saw the rings!

Rita Skeeter had turned out to be a great ally after the war, writing only the truth as it came from Harry and those he sent to her to tell their stories from the war.

Some days Harry felt as though he has a full time job just trying to stay away from the press, who were still looking for any little thing to write about him.

Three braided bands of gold: one white, one yellow and one rose, encircled the ring fingers of Harry and his husbands.

Under the full moon and stars, on a tropical island they had all to themselves, Harry and his lovers made love for the first time as husbands.

Valentine’s Day used to be Harrys least favorite holiday, but now he had two wonderful men to share it with.

Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, at Harry’s suggestion, opened a ‘sister’ shop; this one for adults only.

X-Rays may have made medicine easier for muggles, but Harry was very glad that he had magic it made brakes in bones so much easier to find and to fix.

“You have once again done what nobody thought possible Mr. Potter, twice at once this time; in about eight months you and your lovers will be welcoming twins.”

“Ziva for our first baby girl, and Abby for our second”; Harry grinned up at Fred and George, knowing that however unexpected they would love their little angels with all their hearts, just like him. ( _1_ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that it has taken me so long to update this. I’ve been dealing with a major case of writers block. Hopefully I’m passed that now. 
> 
> By the end of the alphabet I was rather hooked on Harry’s relationship with his lovers/husbands. Oh well. :) 
> 
> (1) Anyone who can tell me where the names Ziva and Abby came from get a chapter dedicated to them, and I’ll use their idea for it.


	6. Ron Weasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not all of these are necessarily from the same ‘world’.

Ron Weasley

 

All he could do was stare in stunned, happy but stunned, surprise when Hermione told him that she was pregnant with their first child.

Before he met Harry, Ron felt like he had far too many siblings; after meeting Harry, he knew that one more would never be too many.

Chasing butterflies was never something Ron thought he would ever do, but looking at the laughing face of his beautiful daughter he found that he’d never been so happy to be wrong before.

Despite what most people thought and his own implications to the contrary Ron’s favorite brother, and possibly the one he was closest to, was Percy; despite his rather dry and rather bossy personality, Ron knew he could always go to him for help with anything.

Everybody thought he was just rude or a pig when they saw how much he ate; the truth was that he had a fiery creature inheritance that burned calories near as fast as he could consume them.

Forgiving George & Fred, when they were kids, for turning his teddy bear into a horribly ugly spider was much easier than he would have thought; not that he told them they were forgiven for a very long time.

Gophers were probably Ron’s least favorite animal; though that has nothing to do with the fact that they are not magical, it was all to do with the fact that the tunnels gophers made were perfect for gnomes.

Holding his first, beautiful, daughter in his arms, for the first time, he whispered softly, “You are so not ever dating!”

Iguanas were his six year old daughters newest favorite animal; Ron just sighed wondering what her next favorite animal would be.

Jonquil(1) were the first flowers that he planted for Hermione when they moved in to their new house.

Knapsack, sleeping bag, camp stove... Ron had forgotten how much work camping could be, but he didn’t mind when his son smiled at him as they left for a week long camping trip with Harry and his boys.

Landfills had to be the most disgusting thing muggles had ever invented, and that included sushi, in Ron’s opinion.

Money, Ron hated not having any growing up, but now that he was about to have his first child he realized that money was not everything; all you truly needed was a loving family and good friends.

Newtons were not something Ron had ever heard of, but when a six month pregnant Hermione started craving them he headed for the first muggle grocer her could find hopping they could help him.

Octopus turned out to be very good when Hermione convinced him to try it on their honeymoon.

Pudding was the only thing Ron could cook without nearly burning down the house, and that was a good thing because pudding was the only thing his kids wanted to eat when they were sick.

Quiet was not something that Ron knew growing up, not with five older brothers and a younger sister, and he knew that quiet was not something that would be found in his own house with his and Hermione’s kids running around laughing and playing.

Reading with his kids in the evening was something that Ron looked forward to every day, but especially when he'd had a really bad day at work, as an Auror.

Slytherin was not a Hogwarts house that Ron had ever thought his son would be sorted into, but it didn’t matter to him that his son was in the ‘Snake-Pit’ he still loved him, no matter what.

To be an Auror was something he'd wanted for as long as he could remember, but it was in his 4th year at Hogwarts that he'd really set his mind to the work of getting the grades he needed to get into Auror training.

 _Unlucky_ potion, Ron could not believe Fred and George had slipped anything like that into his drink at his bachelor party, though this way he didn’t have to worry about doing anything stupid like sleepy with a stripper while he was drunk.

Very rarely did Ron go under cover, and he hated every time because it took him away from his family until the case was over.

Wideye(2) potion was something Ron had been extremely tempted to use all three times he’d been one of the Aurors trying to find missing/kidnapped children; he really hated having to stop looking for the kids, even for a few hours of sleep.

X, ten, the number of bones that Ron broke on his first case as an Auror; thankfully only II, two, of those were his own.

“Yang symbolizes the masculine while Yin symbolizes the feminine; they are opposites, that like us are not whole without the other,” Ron said, grinning at Hermione.

Zoos were a new concept in the magical world, but Ron was very proud to say he was the firsts wizard to run one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) A variety of narcissus: a variety of narcissus. Flowers: small, fragrant, yellow. Native to: southern Europe.  
> (2) The Wideye potion prevents sleep, revives from drugging and concussion. (From https://www.pottermore.com/en-us)


End file.
